


Papel de pared

by Velia_Vasari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velia_Vasari/pseuds/Velia_Vasari
Summary: "Myc, tenemos que cambiar esos azulejos". Un relato de cómo, poco a poco, Mycroft se da cuenta de que hará cualquier cosa por tener a Gregory en su vida.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabettablack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/gifts), [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/gifts).



> ¡Buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con un Mystrade más. Este one-shot surgió por una conversación en Facebook sobre el estreno de la nueva temporada de Sherlock. Concretamente, hablando sobre los azulejos de la cocina de Mycrot al final del capítulo. Una cosa llevó a la otra y al final acabé escribiendo esto. Espero que sea algo parecido a lo que os imaginabais, elizabettablack y RSMelodyMalone.
> 
> Sin más, os dejo leer.

Era hora. No había marcha atrás. Era cuestión de tiempo, no ganaría nada al seguir procrastinando. Además, si no lo hacía las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas a largo plazo y no podía permitirlo. Mucho había arriesgado ya, había apurado todo lo posible. Solo cinco palabras, no tenía que decir nada más, aunque sabía que serían las más difíciles de toda su vida. Pero Mycroft Holmes no se amedrentaba ante las dificultades, las aprovechaba a su favor, así que respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que cuando los abriera nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Esperó varios segundos con los ojos cerrados, el corazón matrilleándole en el pecho, esperando una respuesta. Pero no vino ninguna. Los abrió lentamente y notó una mano en su frente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? De repente te has puesto pálido.

Por supuesto, no había contado con ello. Cada vez que estaba en su presencia se olvidaba de pensar adecuadamente. No había forma de que Gregory pudiera apreciar el enorme paso que acababa de dar en su relación. Le amaba con locura, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, pero a veces tenía que admitir que le desesperaba la menta tan encantadoramente simple que tenía.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente. ¿Qué opinas?

Gregory frunció los labios mientras seguía escrutando su cara en busca de algún signo de enfermedad. Mycroft agarró su mano y la dejó en la mesa del restaurante, acariciando sus nudillos para calmarle.

—Había hecho planes en mi casa, pero...—Mycroft levantó una ceja ante el comentario, no había notado nada en Gregory que indicara que tenía algo más importante que hacer aparte de su cena semanal, la única noche en la que podían olvidarse de sus trabajos y estar juntos. La única noche que tenía para probar su cuerpo y recuperar la suficiente energía para durar una semana sin sus caricias.

—No te preocupes—dijo Mycroft en un tono cortante y apartando su mano bruscamente—, no quiero entretenerte más. Si ya tenías planes será mejor que terminemos la cena.

Alzó la mano a un camarero para que le cobrase la cena. Por supuesto no harían algo tan mundano como llevarle la factura a la mesa, le añadirían la cantidad que fuera a su cuenta, pero era de buena educación avisar.

—¡No, no! No es lo que piensas—se apresuró a decir Gregory volviendo a agarrar su mano—. Siempre vamos a mi casa, y... Tenía preparada una sorpresa.

—Oh—murmuró Mycroft mirando cómo poco a poco Gregory enrojecía. Debía pensar el doble cuando estaba con él, nunca aprendía la lección.

—Pero no te preocupes por eso. Prefiero ir a tu casa. Es la primera vez que lo propones y no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Gregory llevó su mano hasta su boca y besó sus nudillos. Cada vez se atrevían a tener más muestras de cariño en público, sobre todo después de que Gregory le gritara durante una hora porque creía que estaba viendo a otra persona. Algo completamente ilógico ya que apenas dormía ni comía para poder pasar tiempo con él. ¿Hacer más esfuerzos para tener otra relación y además ocultársela? No, definitivamente no gastaría tanta energía en algo así. Y además le quería, no podía olvidarse de ese detalle. Creía que se lo demostraba a Gregory lo suficiente, pero la pelea le demostró que no era así y se obligaba a hacer cosas que, si Sherlock fuera testigo de ellas, le perseguirían hasta uno de los temibles interrogatorios de su madre.

Agarrados de la mano, salieron del restaurante y montaron en la limusina de Mycroft. El chófer no mostró ningún tipo de sorpresa cuando le pidió que les llevase a su casa, y se alegró por ello. Le pagaba una cantidad absurdamente cuantiosa cada mes para que mantuviera secreto sobre absolutamente todo lo que viera y oyese. La de países que serían destruidos si su chófer se dignase a hablar.

Mycroft salió de la limusina y tuvo que asegurarle a Gregory que estaban en la dirección correcta, lo que no ayudó a que se calmaran sus nervios. Si su pareja ya estaba sorprendida por la fachada exterior y por su localización, no quería saber qué haría cuando viera el interior. Tener una casa de tres plantas en el barrio de Kensington con vistas a Hyde Park no podía asegurarle el éxito en su velada, al parecer. Sin soltarle de la mano subió con él los ocho escalones de la calle y obligó a su otra mano a no temblar cuando abrió la puerta de su casa.

Nada más encender las luces, Gregory se quedó plantado en su sitio y obligó a Mycroft a pararse si no quería soltar su mano. Lo miraba todo con la boca abierta: los suelos de madera, las alfombras persas, los muebles de madera noble, las estanterías infinitas de libros, las lámparas de cristal, los sofás tapizados con la tela más cara y cómoda del mercado. Y no sería capaz de ver los pequeños detalles, como algunas ediciones únicas que adornaban sus estanterías, el sofisticado sistema de calefacción bajo el suelo y tras las paredes, la televisión oculta en un panel deslizante y las caras botellas de alcohol que tenía en el pequeño bar.

—Me tomaré tu silencio como un cumplido. Me alegro que te guste la decoración, pagué mucho para que quedara tal y como quería.

Gregory se relamió los labios y cerró la boca para tragar saliva.

—Es impactante.

—Y sólo has visto el salón. Ven—le dijo tirando suavemente de su mano y con mucha más seguridad que hacía unos minutos—, te enseñaré el resto de la casa.

Le mostró el comedor, el despacho, la sala de estudio, el baño de invitados, incluso la sala de la colada de uso exclusivo del personal de servicio, y en cada uno de los casos abría la boca de asombro. Hacia el final del tour Mycroft estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que no quería esperar hasta llegar a la habitación para hacerle gemir su nombre. Sin embargo, cualquier tipo de expectativa que tuviera se vio frustrada cuando llegaron a la cocina. Gregory de repente se puso nervioso, mirándolo todo con ese fruncido de labios tan característico cuando pensaba en algo serio.

—No pasas mucho tiempo aquí, ¿verdad?—le preguntó Gregory de repente.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió Mycroft sorprendido porque tuviera que preguntar algo tan obvio—. Sabes que apenas como, y mucho menos cocino.

Gregory soltó su mano y se acercó a la nevera para observar los numerosos panfletos de comida a domicilio que adornaban la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró conque estaba completamente vacía, y se apoyó en la balda que tenía justo al lado. Miró con el ceño fruncido al teléfono que tenía exclusivamente para pedir comida y Mycroft pudo ver con total claridad su tren de pensamientos.

—Hoy ha dado la casualidad de que mis empleados no han ido a comprar—mintió descaradamente—. Cuando se da el caso, me gusta disfrutar de comida exótica.

Gregory arrancó uno de los panfletos de la nevera y se lo mostró.

—¿La pizza ahora es considerada “comida exótica”?

—Dependiendo de los ingredientes, sí.

De repente la cara de Gregory se iluminó y volvió a dejar el panfleto pegado en la nevera.

—Por suerte me apetece otro tipo de comida ahora mismo.

Sin ningún tipo de aviso Gregory cayó de rodillas ante él y le desabrochó el cinturón de sus pantalones, peleó con entusiasmo con el botón y la cremallera para dejar expuestos sus calzoncillos e inmediatamente después su pene flácido. Se lo metió en la boca con ansias y Mycroft soltó un gemido de sorpresa al notar cómo su lengua jugaba con la cabeza de su pene. Fue endureciéndose a medida que Gregory le humedecía más y más con su boca, recorriendo toda su extensión con sus labios, succionando con sus mejillas, masajeando sus testículos con una mano mientras con la otra investigaba y pellizcaba sus nalgas. No tardó en llegar al orgasmo, esparciendo su semen en la cara de Gregory, quien se limpió con el pañuelo que Mycroft siempre guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras se ponía de pie. Nunca se había planteado que la cocina fuera un lugar donde hacer algo más aparte de comer, pero no dudó en arrodillarse para devolverle el favor a Gregory.

Su erección le dificultaba desabrocharle los pantalones, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Mordió primero suavemente su erección sobre los calzoncillos, y notó la mano de Gregory acariciando su cabeza y enterrando sus dedos en su pelo, sin llegar a empujarle y hacerle tomar más de lo que su boca era capaz. No era algo que hubiera hecho muchas veces, aún tenía mucha técnica que aprender, por lo que se limitó a imitar lo que Gregory acababa de hacerle con los labios y la lengua. Tampoco le costó llegar al orgasmo, pero a diferencia de Gregory él no se apartó y dejó que el semen inundara su boca. Unas gotas se escaparon por la comisura de los labios, y cuando se aseguró de que había tragado todo lo posible sacó su pañuelo y se limpió la barbilla.

—Me ha gustado mucho tu casa—dijo Gregory con su típica sonrisa post-orgasmo que tanto le gustaba ver, sobre todo porque era él quien la provocaba—. Pero aún no he visto tu dormitorio.

Los dos ya eran mayores como para tener otro orgasmo esa noche, pero disfrutaban de igual manera tumbados en la cama simplemente abrazándose y acariciándose, o consultando cada uno el ordenador o su teléfono móvil. A veces hablaban, otras no, pero hicieran lo que hicieran Mycroft atesoraba cada uno de esos momentos: sus trabajos eran demasiado peligrosos como para creer que esa tranquilidad podría durar para siempre.

Sin embargo así pasaron las semanas y los meses. Gregory cada vez iba más veces a su casa, e incluso se empeñaba en cocinar en cara cocina un menú romántico que muchas veces sabía a quemado, pero por el bien de su relación Mycroft sonreía y vaciaba el plato. Gregory se daba cuenta, por supuesto, así que siempre le recompensaba con una buena sesión de sexo sobre la encimera o sobre la mesa. Mycroft no sabía si empezar a preocuparse por esa fijación que empezaba a desarrollar por su cocina, pero como lo único que había causado fue avivar su relación lo dejó estar.

Contra todo pronóstico de Sherlock, su relación fue evolucionando paulatinamente y sin darse cuenta Gregory pasaba más tiempo allí que en su propia casa. Técnicamente vivían juntos aunque no hubieran hablado nunca del tema. Había una gran cantidad de objetos personales de Gregory esparcidos por toda la casa, mezclándose con las suyas y creando una decoración bastante ecléctica y la mitad del vestuario estaba ocupado por los malos trajes y zapatos de Gregory, los cuales Mycroft fue sustituyendo poco a poco por unos de mejor calidad haciéndolos pasar por regalos. Lamentablemente no había sido capaz de eliminar la adicción que Gregory tenía por sus viejas sudaderas para estar por casa. Porque sí, por fin Mycroft podía decir que esa era su casa, era su hogar.

Sin embargo un día Mycroft supo que ya era oficial que estaban viviendo juntos. Estaba estudiando unos informes en el despacho cuando Gregory entró sin llamar. Eso de por sí ya era un hecho insólito, siempre llamaba si estaba trabajando. Aunque usaba también ese despacho cuando llevaba trabajo a casa -hacía menos de dos meses Mycroft compró un escritorio a juego con el suyo y recolocó personalmente la distribución de la habitación-, entendía que su trabajo requería mucho más secretismo y no quería ocasionar un problema de Estado averiguando algo que no estaba autorizado a saber.

—¿Ocurre algo, Gregory?—preguntó Mycroft mirando de reojo cómo Gregory se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, justo frente al suyo, y apoyaba los codos sobre la superficie. Puso un dedo sobre sus labios y supo que estaba conteniéndose para decir algo, o más probablemente estaba buscando una manera de plantear algo serio.

—Myc, tenemos que cambiar esos azulejos.

Solo usaba el diminutivo en dos ocasiones: en la cama y cuando hablaban de su dieta eterna.

—¿Qué azulejos?—preguntó Mycroft aunque sabía exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo. Quería ver cómo llevaba Gregory la conversación.

—Los de la cocina. Sé que no te gustan mucho los cambios, pero escúchame—dijo Gregory alzando una mano para impedirle hablar, aunque no pensaba hacerlo. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la expresión tan seria de su pareja—: he decidido hacer un curso de cocina.

—No sé qué tiene eso que ver con cambiar los azulejos. Tienes unas instalaciones más que funcionales para cualquier tipo de comida—dijo Mycroft aún fingiendo ignorancia. Gregory se pasó una mano por el pelo, típico gesto suyo cuando quería hacerle comprender algo—. ¿Por qué ese deseo por cocinar ahora?

—Me gustaría que pasásemos más tiempo en casa, me estoy cansando de ir siempre a restaurantes o pedir comida a domicilio.

—Pero sabes que mi dieta...

—No te hace falta la dieta—replicó Gregory con tono cansado, era un tema recurrente de discusión entre ellos—. Pero si tanto te empeñas, ¿quién mejor que yo sabe qué comes y qué no? Ahorraríamos mucho dinero al mes.

—Como si el dinero fuera un problema.

—Vivir en Kensington no hace que puedas malgastar el dinero.

—No sé qué tiene que ver todo esto con los azulejos, Gregory—encauzó Mycroft la conversación—. Me gusta la cocina tal y como está.

—Pero a mí no. Nunca me ha gustado—admitió Gregory por primera vez desde que pisó su casa—. Y ahora que vivo aquí....—añadió inseguro, así que Mycroft relajó su postura y rodeó los escritorios para acercarse a Gregory.

—Tienes razón. Esta casa es tan tuya como mía—le aseguró Mycroft acariciando su pelo, se había vuelto un gesto natural y automático cada vez que se acercaba a él—. Pero no podemos cambiarlos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no son azulejos, es papel de pared.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Gregory tras varios segundos de silencio.

—¿Con el tiempo que hemos pasado en la cocina y no te has dado cuenta?—le dijo Mycroft como si le estuviera regañando, pero en realidad sonreía enternecido. A diferencia del resto de personas, esa ignorancia de Gregory a veces le parecía adorable—. Cuando compré la casa quería que cada sala reflejara mi personalidad por muy poco tiempo que pasara en ella, y uno de los diseñadores que contraté encontró este papel de pared que imita azulejos rotos. Dado que la cocina sería el lugar en el que efectivamente pasaría menos tiempo y lo aborrecible que me resulta cocinar, lo consideré perfecto.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, completamente. De hecho fue el papel de pared más caro que compré de toda la casa.

—¿Te has gastado un dineral en papel de pared que parecen azulejos rotos?—insistió Gregory sorprendido.

——¿De verdad te parece tan descabellado tratándose de mí?—preguntó Mycroft divertido con una ceja levantada.

—No debería hacerlo, es verdad—admitió Gregory—. Pero... ¿Cuánto te gastaste? No, no me lo digas—añadió rápidamente poniéndose de pie—. No quiero saberlo. Si tanto te costó y te gusta tanto supongo que será mejor dejarlo como está.

—Pero tú quieres cambiarlo.

—Y me has dicho que no—replicó Gregory medio enfadado.

—Claro, porque no son azulejos. Tú me dijiste que querías cambiar los azulejos, pero no se pueden cambiar porque no lo son. Si me hubieras dicho que querías cambiar la decoración, habría accedido.

—A veces odio cuando te pones así, ¿sabes?—aun así Gregory se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios—. ¿No te importa entonces?

—En absoluto. Puedo conseguir muebles nuevos también, si quieres. Una nueva nevera, equipamiento de profesional... No sé qué curso tienes en mente hacer pero no quiero que suspendas por no poder practicar en casa con los objetos adecuados.

—Ahora vivo aquí yo también, así que lo pagaremos a medias. Bueno, quizá solo un 30% si es muy caro.

—La intención es lo que cuenta, no te preocupes—dijo Mycroft sonriente antes de darle otro beso y atraerle hacia él—. Mañana mismo llamo a mi decorador.

Poco a poco el beso fue dando lugar a algo más apasionado y carnal, endureciéndoles a los dos de forma algo dolorosa.

—Ven, vamos a darle una buena despedida al papel de pared—dijo Greg arrastrándole fuera del despacho.

—Con mucho gusto—replicó Mycroft coquetamente.

Una semana después ya tenían la nueva cocina, a juego con el estilo clásico del resto de la casa. Sin embargo, tanto le gustaba ese papel de pared con azulejos rotos que decidió esconder algunos rollos por si se volvía a dar la oportunidad de usarlos.

Gregory solo había tomado tres clases de cocina hasta el momento, pero todo lo que hacía olía delicioso. Pasaba todo su tiempo libre en la cocina y cuando Mycroft volvía tarde de trabajar se encontraba con verdaderos banquetes no muy adecuados para su dieta a base de ensaladas, pero Gregory se encargaba de quemar las calorías que sobraban en el dormitorio. Fue un día, durante uno de los deliciosos desayunos de Gregory, que Mycroft tuvo una revelación. Gregory estaba sentado frente a él en la mesa del comedor, leyendo el periódico mientras mordía distraídamente una tostada, y fue mirándole masticar cuando se dio cuenta de que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ese hombre. Gregory se debió dar cuenta de su escrutinio porque tragó rápidamente la tostada de su boca y se inclinó sobre la mesa para ponerle una mano en la frente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te has puesto pálido.

Por supuesto Gregory no podía saber lo que estaba pensando, tan adorablemente inocente como era. Si fuera Sherlock, ya habría deducido qué le pasaba.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente—Mycroft apartó la mano de Gregory de su frente y le dio un beso en los nudillos antes de soltarle—. Quizá llegue un poco tarde esta noche, no me esperes despierto.

Con un rápido beso se despidió de Gregory y subió a su limusina para empezar el día. Canceló la reunión con los empresarios rusos y fue a una de las joyerías más exclusivas de Londres en la calle Hatton Place. Eligió un anillo de boda, ya que los anillos de compromiso eran muy femeninos para Gregory y seguramente le daría vergüenza llevarlo en público. Se decantó con un anillo de oro de 18 kilates, con un acabado pulido y los bordes interiores curvados para que a Gregory le resultara cómodo llevarlo todos los días. Quería que todo el mundo con el que se cruzara supiera que era suyo, incluso Sherlock.

Cuando llegó a casa ya era de madrugada y se encontró a Gregory dormido en el sofá, había estado esperándole. Le despertó con un beso en la frente y le susurró que fuera con él a la cama. Se acostó esa noche, y el resto de noches de la semana, pensando cuándo darle el anillo. Quería que fuera una ocasión especial que siempre recordara, pero la situación se presentó por sí sola, desgraciadamente.

Estaban los dos descansando en casa cuando recibieron un mensaje de Sherlock pidiendo refuerzos. Los dos fueron inmediatamente en su limusina, contactando durante el trayecto con sus respectivos apoyos: Scotland Yard y el MI6. Llegaron al acuario de Londres en menos de diez minutos y justo a tiempo para evitar que una bala atravesara el pecho de Sherlock por segunda vez. Gregory arrestó al criminal de turno y lo dejó en manos de los agentes. Mycroft observaba a lo lejos cómo Sherlock discutía con un paramédico de una de las ambulancias, así que se permitió relajarse.

—Sherlock va a acabar matándome del susto algún día—se quejó Gregory a su lado, y Mycroft no encontró otras palabras que describieran mejor su estado de ánimo.

—Coincido completamente. Será nuestra ruina.

Tanto se había acostumbrado a la cómoda rutina y al calor de Gregory en su vida que se había olvidado lo peligrosas que eran realmente sus vidas. Tenía tanto miedo en su interior en ese momento que decidió actuar. Ahí mismo, frente a docenas de agentes de policía, agentes del MI6, ambulancias y Sherlock, Mycroft se arrodilló y sacó la caja aterciopelada del anillo de su bolsillo interior.

—Gregory, te quiero. Cásate conmigo.

Se hizo el silencio sepulcral. Gregory miraba el anillo con la boca abierta, hipnotizado, hasta que se oyeron los gritos de Sherlock:

—¡Has perdido la cabeza, Mycroft!

Sacó a todos de su ensimismamiento, incluido a Gregory, quien sonrió y sacó el anillo de su funda.

—Será un honor, Myc.

—¡¿Myc?!—volvió a gritar Sherlock, pero ninguno le hizo caso.

Mycroft se levantó y le puso el anillo a Gregory antes de abrazarle con toda la fuerza que tenía.

La gente empezó a aplaudir a su alrededor, pero Mycroft solo tenía oídos para lo que le susurraba Gregory al oído:

—Yo también te quiero, Myc, pero no nos casaremos hasta que te hayas desecho de todo el papel de pared.

—¿Papel de pared?—preguntó Mycroft confuso, solo tenía cabeza para ese “te quiero” que le acababa de decir.

—El otro día vi varios rollos escondidos en el armario de la limpieza. Con lo que me costó librarme de él no voy a permitir que lo vuelvas a poner en nuestra casa.

“Nuestra casa”. Sonaba tan bien que no se vio capaz de replicar.

—Por supuesto, amor.

Si hubiera sabido que el precio para casarse con Gregory eran unos rollos de papel de pared, los habría tirado el primer día que Gregory pisó su casa.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado. Aquí os dejo los enlaces para que veáis tanto el papel de pared (que realmente existe, gracias elizabettablack por pasarme el enlace) como el anillo que le regala Mycroft.
> 
> Papel de pared: http://enigmaticpenguinofdeath.tumblr.com/post/155269477036/thediogenes-stepfordgeek-new-sherlock-means 
> 
> Anillo: http://www.bluenile.com/low-dome-comfort-fit-ring-18k-yellow-gold-6mm_7832?elem=img&track=product
> 
> ¡Un beso a todos y hasta el siguiente fic!


End file.
